Low battery detectors are well known in the art. A device operating on battery may include a low battery detector to evaluate the voltage level of the battery as applied to the device. These detectors generally monitor battery voltage and compare that to a set level. Once the battery voltage falls below that set level, the detector proceeds to alert the user of the battery condition or simply shuts the device down. The operation of these low battery detectors generally depends on the operating voltage of the device. This operating voltage is a regulated voltage generated in the device. A problem with these battery detectors is that they must identify low battery conditions while the regulated operating voltage is still regulated. Low battery conditions detected in such manner are detected generally sooner than the battery voltage is such that to justify shut down. This is because many of the elements of electronic devices can operate below the regulated voltage designed into the device. However, no alternatives are available to check for low battery conditions when regulation is lost. It is obvious that such early indication of low battery results in the waste of the battery capacity because the shut-down or low battery alarm is reported sooner than necessary, resulting in premature alarm or shut down. A need is therefore clear for a low battery detector that can operate even when the device's regulated voltage is no longer in regulation.